In His Arms
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Basically what would have happened if Marissa Cooper didn't die in the Season 3 finale. We all know that a Ryan without a Marissa is just plain boring, as proved by Season 4. Basically the same finale, starts when she's lying In His Arms.
1. Chapter 1

The perfect O.C. story was right under my nose. What would it be like if Marissa Cooper did not die in the Season 3 finale? Let's see if I can handle a better continuation then their doing with Season 4 (which sucks).

The After-Crash

"Marissa?" he questioned again, shaking her softly.

He laid his head down to her chest, hoping for any sign of life left in the girl he loved. He wasn't surprised when tears swelled in his eyes, his vision blurring. He felt a light hand run through his hair, and he lifted his head. She was breathing.

"Who are you?" she smiled, trying to sooth him, though her condition seemed to top the humor she gained.

He grinned, "Whoever you want me to be." He held her head cautiously, propping it up, keeping her stable. "We have to call Sandy- or _somebody_."

"Don't leave though," she clutched onto his shirt, trying to pull closer. He got his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed the number.

"Hey, I need help. Fast." Ryan tried to smile soothingly at his love. "It's Marissa, look I can't talk, just call an ambulance; we're on some road…" He looked hopefully around for a sign or way to find them. "Park Road, on the 54. Thanks Sandy."

He hung up and tossed the floor on the ground. "Can you hold on a little longer?"

"I'll try," she whispered, holding tightly on to him. He nodded and looked at her lovingly, stroking her hair.

"Ryan I…" she trailed off, as their eyes met, starring deep into each other. "I need to tell you…"

"I know," he said, running a finger along her cheek, "Here, we need to stop the blood." He carefully tugged her sweater, tied around her waist, off. He pressed it against her forehead, putting as much pressure as possible, but trying to avoid pain for her.

"How's it look?" she asked.

"Bloody," he said, chuckling, "But how are you doing? You alright? How do you feel now?"

"Well apparently, I'm bloody, but I think I'm fine," she said sighing, "With you here."

He nodded, silence filling the night. But as his mind spun, he decided she'd be better if he kept her talking, "See…this isn't so bad." She laughed, coughing.

"Actually," she said, "its kinda fun."

Loud sirens filled the darkness around them. Soon a large truck, lights flashing, arrived at their side. Men poured out and immediately got Marissa on a stretcher and into the car.

"You coming son?" a man asked. Ryan nodded. He got inside and sat beside her, clutching her hand tightly. Her eyes searched for him and found, giving her a healthier glow.

"I'll be fine," he squeezed her hand, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I think later on I might bring back more characters, like Lindsey, Alex, Zach, Anna, or Trey. I might do some experimenting with relationships, but I promise in the end it will be the "Fab Four" (Seth & Summer, Ryan & Marissa).

With Ryan

"Marissa?" Julie whispered, "Honey, are you okay?"

Marissa could barley feel her body, it felt num, she felt barley there. Her mother, Julie Cooper, soon to be Roberts- was sitting beside her hospital bed, looking lovingly and hopefully at her.

"M...o...m..?" Marissa moaned. She also felt a slight pounding inside her head.

"Oh God! Honey," Julie leaned in and Marissa felt the slight push of a hug. "I'm so glad your fine, I was so scared…"

"Wher…es…Ry…an…?"

"He's with Sandy," Julie said, "He promised he'd be back in an hour or so. Should I call him?" Julie asked, not waiting for a response to whip her cell out. "Hello Ryan? Yes, everything's fine- She's awake!"

"Tell…him…I…want to…see...h…I…m," Marissa pleaded, barley getting it out.

"Yes, that'd be great," Julie said, continuing to talk into her phone. She hung up and slipped in back in her pocket.

"He'll be here soon," she whispered to her daughter, "Do you need anything?" Marissa wagged her head slowly.

"Honey, look, I don't want you to worry, the doctor's say that in a couple of days you can go home. The surgery is done; you need your rest, so none of that partying you've been doing lately. I'm sure Ryan will stay with you; he could even stay at Neil's house, in a different room of course. And I'm sorry, but you've missed the boat with your dad…" Julie sighed. Marissa shrugged.

"Hey," Ryan entered, "How is she?" he sat down on the other side of her.

"I'm fine," she murmured. He grabbed her hand and held it comfortingly.

"Okay," Julie stood up, "I'm going yo go get coffee and call Neil, I'll be back." Julie took out her cell phone as she left the room.

"I'm gonna find Volchok," Ryan mumbled.

"No!" Marissa snapped, "Just stay away from him; I don't want you going near him…"

"Okay, okay," Ryan smiled, holding her hand tight, "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

So I got a comment saying that basically I was an idiot and that I have no clue what I'm talking about. So I will say this as polite as I can to the commenter: You obviously have no idea what _your_ talking about- the O.C. is at the moment on the verge of cancellation, because NOBODYS watching it. I agree that last season did get a bit out of control and I didn't like Johnny either- but the first two seasons were NEVER about the family- _they_ were about Ryan. And basically I wrote this fanfiction because…without Marissa, Ryan isn't anything. For example, for other X-Men lovers, like me, without Jean Grey- Scott Summers is the most boring, pathetic person to watch- get my drift?

Yeah, that was a tad long…

Enjoy!

Taking Over

"Hey Coop," Summer exclaimed, entering the hospital room. "How are you, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Sum," Marissa replied, smiling, "I'm fine, just tired."

Ryan was sitting in a hospital chair on the side of Marissa's bed. Summer knelt over and gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek. Seth entered the room a few seconds later with Sandy and Kirsten.

"Hey," Marissa smiled.

"How are you holding up?" Kirsten Cohen asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine," Marissa sighed, though she looked a bit worse for wear.

"Where's Julie?" Sandy asked, glancing around the room.

"Coffee run," Ryan answered.

"So when are they letting you out of here?" Summer asked, then with a smile leaned in, "Or will we have to break you out?"

"Actually, mom said tomorrow," Marissa replied.

"Hello all," Julie said, entering the room.

"Hey Julie," Kirsten smiled sympathetically, "I assume you need some sleep. Why don't we take over for a bit, you can go home, see Neil and rest…"

"Well I am a bit tired," Julie said, looking at Marissa, "If Marissa says its fine then maybe I can be persuaded."

"Yeah mom, go, whatever," Marissa sighed, "Did you talk to the doctors about when they're letting me leave?"

"Yes I did," Julie said, "They said tomorrow afternoon at latest." A moment of silence followed, then Julie shrugged, "Guess I'm off, I'll be back later sweetie." She killed Marissa on the cheek and headed for the door, "Thanks Sandy, Kirsten."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so here's more! It might end soon, cause the point was to have Summer/Seth-ness and Ryan/Marissa-ness. 

OVER?

It was ten thirty. Julie hadn't returned yet, and everybody had left. Everybody except Ryan.

"You should sleep," Ryan whispered to Marissa, who was sitting up in bed, starring blankly at the wall.

"So should you," she remarked. He smirked, "I'm not the one who's in the hospital."

"Technically, you are _in_ the hospital," she pointed out. He looked at her seriously for a second, but her eyes seemed to plead.

"Ten more minutes."

She smiled, "I'll go to bed…if you go too."

"This chair is not gonna help me fall asleep," he said.

"Then…sleep here," she scooted over, making room for him in the hospital bed. "C'mon Ryan, you need sleep too." He sighed, but stood up and quietly sat down beside her. "Alright." He took off his shoes and laid down beside her. He laid his arm under her head to make her more comfortable, and they both starred absently at the ceiling.

"I have to say something," Marissa murmured. "Hm?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry Ryan. For this year, everything between us just…got screwed up." Marissa started to cry quietly and he moved his arms around to hold her. "Doesn't mean it has to be anymore."

"Volchok and Johnny, Ryan, I'm sorry for even…"

"It's not your fault," he said soothingly. "If anybody's, it's mine. I should have been there, when you needed me. So you could talk to me."

"I should have just talked to you in the first place," she cried, "You were my boyfriend."

"What's with all this were? And before we left the model home, you told me it was over!" he joked, though containing a serious air. She looked up at him, "Is it?"

"It's never over, never was, never will be."

He smiled and kissed her. Something she hadn't felt in _too_ long.


End file.
